Of Three worlds
by Kurama Kuchiki
Summary: To save Haku, Naruto must become more then human. Cross over with Bleach and elements of Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

First I would like to say I don't own Naruto

**Bold- Summons, Kyubi anything to do with his speech.**

_Italic- thoughts and flash backs _

_**Bold Italic- Kyubi thoughts and flash backs**_

Now to the story.

--

The newly unmasked ninja her voice full of pain, said, "I am useless as Zabuza's tool! Naruto… Please…" She paused to meet the blond boy's eyes. "Kill me."

Naruto stared at her in disbelief for a moment. _How can she say that so calmly? How can she want to die? _He stumbled back in surprise.

"Why do you hesitate?" Haku demanded, taking a step forward to close the gap again. "I thought you wanted to be a great ninja?"

Naruto shook his head. "How can you say that? Do you really believe that's all there is to it?" he yelled. "Fighting and killing until there's only one person left standing?" His voice softened a bit. "There's a lot more to being shinobi than that. There are more ways of showing your strength than beating someone in battle."

Haku felt her lip twitch into the start of a sad smile. "I've had this feeling ever since we met in the woods… That you and I, we're a lot alike. Maybe in another live we could have been friends…. maybe even more" She paused with a sad smile "You know what it is I'm talking about. I'm only sorry that it is you that will have to stain your hands with my unworthy blood."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "This… This is the only way…?"

"Yes!" Haku insisted.

"_You've lost your dreams… and ask me to kill you!" _Naruto bowed his head._ "The both of us are caught in this… as shinobi…"_ "The weird thing is that your right if we'd met under different circumstances, we probably would have been friends…" Naruto said out loud, to receive a small nod of agreement from the girl.

Pulling a kunai from the holster on his leg, Naruto started forward towards the girl, raising his arm as if for a single slash across the throat.

Haku watched him, feeling oddly content. "_He will become strong. Naruto, fulfil your own dreams! Protect those that are _precious_ to you."_

The blond drew close. "_You think I can kill you Haku, but you don't understand! I won't kill you, not for that man! If I hit you with the flat of the kunai, I can knock you out! That should be enough!" _He began to swing his arm down-

"Your future is death!" was heard across the bridge.

Haku's head snapped up as the words were carried to her. "_Zabuza!" _"Sorry Naruto, change of plan!" Haku yelled, catching the arm and whirling the unsuspecting boy around. "I'm not ready to die quite yet!" She quickly began forming seals with one hand. _"I have been foolish! How can I ask for a merciful death, when Zabuza-sama still needs me? My last breath belongs to him!"_

There was a swirl of mist as Haku disappeared- releasing Naruto from the hold she had had on his arm. Naruto stumbled and stared dumbstruck at the spot where Haku had been seconds before. "_Where…!"_

Suddenly, he felt his body shudder. It felt as if all his energy had suddenly disappeared. "_What's happening?" _Naruto wondered. "_Whatever, it's used up almost all my chakra! And I still have to find Haku!"_

To his surprise the fog was lifting. He glanced down the bridge and saw-

His breath stuck in his throat. Kakashi and Zabuza were stood staring each other down. Between them stood the blood-drenched body of Haku, Kakashi-sensei's hand punched through her chest. _"She jumped in to save Zabuza!"_ Naruto realized.

"I never realized what a useful thing I had picked up that time!" Zabuza was saying, while hefting his sword back.

"_He intends to cut through Haku and Kakashi-sensei both!"_

"HAKU!" Naruto screamed, watching as Zabuza's blade swept down.

At the last second, Kakashi jumped out the way, taking Haku's body with him. Dropping to his knees he laid the girl out on the floor carefully. Quickly, Naruto ran over to them both and dropped to his knees. The girl was spitting up blood, and there was a gaping hole right through his lung. "Haku…" Naruto murmured. He turned to look at his sensei, who had a sad look on his face. "Is she going to live?"

Kakashi looked away from the blonde's anxious face. "Stay here Naruto. This fight is between me and Zabuza." He stood up and walked past the blond, though a hand fell on Naruto's shoulder for a second and squeezed in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

Naruto turned his gaze on the girl, who looked up at him with _happy_ eyes. "Naruto…"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, running over with Tazuna in tow. "You're alright! I'm glad. Is Sasuke with you?"

Naruto's face dropped and he yanked his gaze away from her eager one. "Naruto…" he heard her whisper, as if in question, or perhaps realization. He heard her run away down the bridge.

Haku looked up at the blond, whose face was fixed on the ground. "I'm… sorry…"

Naruto turned his gaze onto the girl. "Hey, you ought to be preservin' your strength! Don't talk right now!" He grabbed one of Haku's hands.

The black hair girl smiled, even as a sudden wailing cry rose up. It sounded as if Sakura had found Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes for a second, trying to push back the tears.

"You'll see…" Haku said, her voice barely a whisper. Naruto opened his eyes to look at her again. "Naruto-kun… Know that I died… fulfilling my purpose. It was… a… honor…" The girl trailed off.

Around Naruto things slowed to a stop; the hand he held was cold. "Haku-chan…" he murmured as the girl's eyes slid shut and her chest stopped rising.

"HAKU!" he yelled. Red fire flew over his hands, bathing Haku's body in its glow.

Time for Naruto seemed to stop and go black. **"Do you wish to save her kit?"** Naruto's vision returned and he found himself before a huge iron gate with a piece of paper holding it shut. The word seal written on it. Looking further into the cage he could see two crimson eyes. "**I can save her, but for this to work, I need you to accept my power and become a demon, I will give the same power to the girl. She will become a demon just like you. The wound, that is now killing her, would become no more fatal then a paper cut. But doing this will also make her your mate"**

"When we become demons, what will happen to us?" worry etched on his features.

Kyubi smiled down on his jailer. **"You are worried that you will become what I was. Fear not, not all demons are bloodthirsty killers, some are even protectors. But to answer your question, you will heal at an incredible rate and live for a very long time. It is up to you what you do with the power."**

Naruto's eyes shined with a new blaze. "I accept."

Kyubi replied** "Now you need to cover the seal with your blood, then mix blood and chakra with Haku. Blood and chakra must be able to flow between the both of you. When this is done, push my chakra into both her and the seal. I warn you, this will be painful but do not pass out. If you do before I'm done, we all die. Now go, time is of the essence."**

He quickly channeled his chakra, but was having some trouble in channeling Kyubi's. As the three chakras and blood mixed, a blue light surround both my and Haku.

--

**Else where on the bridge. **

Gatou appears on the bridge with a small army of thugs with him.

"So, the demon of the mist was defeated? You're nothing but a little puppy devil. Luckily, I was never going to pay you. See, missing Nin are so much easier than Ninja from villages to hire because after a missing Nin is done, you just have to kill them while they're weak. Double pay to the man that brings me Zabuza's head. haha" laught Gatou

With a quick look at each other, Zabuza and Kakashi nod

"Kakashi, I see no reason to fight you now but I still haven't killed anything yet. Say, first one to kill more of Gatou's men wins?" it's at this point everyone stops. Not because of what Zabuza said, but because they can feel the chakra that was coming off Naruto at this time, it was so powerful and put off so much presser it drove mine to their knees. They look over to see the blue, red, and white lights spinning around the two teens.

_"What is this chakra. It's as powerful as the Kyubi's, but it doesn't feel evil and doesn't have any killer intent"_ wondered the copy-nin.

"_What is this power" _But before he could thank farther.

"Kill them all now!" yelled Gatou.

Before any could move a pulse wave blow pass them stopping them. They all turn to see Naruto standing up from where his was, but he looked different his hair was now pitch black, his eyes were red with slit in them, and his nail were now claws. But what caught Kakashi attention was the sword resting on the boy's shoulder; it was beautiful, the sword was completely black with sliver fittings. They were broke from the stupor by a voice that sounded as if it had all the power and command of the gods.

_**"Gatou, you have made the people of this land suffer and killed many so that you can get your greedy little hands on more money."**_ Everyone just listened, the very presents of the boy was terrifying. _**"For your crimes a just this land and the a tempt on the lives of my team I sentence you to."**_ He blur out of sight and reappeared behind Gatou with his sword threw the man's hart. _**"DEATH."**_ Before anyone knew what had happen Naruto stood beside Kakashi and Zabuza.

"_What was happen to you Naruto"_ were Kakashi's thought.

"_What is this kid, I've never seen anyone move that fast."_ Zabuza thought as he eyed the boy.

"_I feel so powerful. Kyubi what did you__**" **_Naruto asked in wonder of his new power.

"**I didn't do anything, I don't know what's go on." **_**"What happen here, there's no way this is from me and that sword, what is it. It holds some much power. The only thing to have anything like that are the…" **_Kyubi's eyes widen as it dawned on him the only thing the boy could be. _**"No fucking way, he can't be. No human holds that power."**_

"Hey you killed our meal ticket, I say we kill them and rob the town." Shouted one of the stupider bandits, with the others cheering his brilliants.

"_**Bring it on."**_ Naruto want to ready himself, but felt weak. He fell to his knees as his body changed back, though his hair remained black.

"Well Kakashi it looks like it's up to us." Shout Zabuza as he ran in to battle followed by Kakashi. Kakashi and Zabuza cut down the men like they were dogs, beheading and delimbing all the merc.

Zabuza looking over the bodies said "looks like I win Kakashi haha."

"Maybe, but not by much. So what are you going to do now."

Zabuza was about to answer when it realized he had lost the only person he thought of as family. With her gone what would he do keep running and try to make some money working for more lowlife's. He really didn't know what to do. That is till he heard coughing coming from where he knew Haku laid, he ran over to her to see she was all right the wound was gone. _"SHE OK, but how." _He looked around till his eyes landed on the boy he knew was at Haku side earlier. _"The boy, was he the one that save her. The kid most be one hell of a medic or something."_

Kakashi stood there trying to thank what would have happened. "_What's going on here. Did Naruto heal her and why is his hair black. But more important where did he get that sword and how could he heal her, he doesn't know medic jutsu. Guess I'll have to ask him when he wakes up." _Zabuza cut him out of his thought.

"Kakashi I don't know how but your brat healed Haku, but sends she is alive, do you thank your Hokage would let us join your village. I'm so tired of running and I want Haku to have a normal life."

"I don't know, but I thank he would allow it. I'll send a message to fine out. But I need to check on my students first." The one eyed nin said as he walked over to his other students. Only to stop as he saw Sasuke laying die on the ground with Sakura crying on his chest. "NO! not again, No I couldn't have failed again!" With tears in his eye. Then a dry low voice catch his ears.

"Sakura…. get off ……your heave." Sasuke's risky voice breathe out.

"Sasuke!! Your alive, Your alive" screamed out Sakura as she hugged him. Only for him to yell for her to stop.

Kakashi could only give an eye smile happy all his student were alive and safe. He turn to see the towns people showing up.

--

A few days later

Naruto wake to see he was on one of the beds in Tazuna house. As he started to sit up images of the other day flashed in his mind.

Flash Back

_Naruto watched as the blue light covered him and Haku. After a few minutes his body started to lightly hurt. After a moment or two his body was in a lot of pain like being on fire. "Kyubi what's going on!" He heard a low laughter._

_"**Well kit I'm breaking the suppression seal on you and given you the girl's Kekkei Genkai as well as the** **kitsune. Now shut up this is hard to do and you're making harder. SO. GO. AWAY.**_

_"Oooooo ……. Really, I'm I getting something that could show Sasgay up." Ask a very hopeful Naruto._

_"**Your Kekkei Genkai will have three parts body, chakra, and eyes. Now what they do is ….."**_

Flash back ends

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts by a voice at the doorway. "So are you feeling better" come the voice. Naruto turned to see kakashi with his eye as a smile.

"I'm fine, but what about Haku is she alright" asked the slightly worried teen.

"Well Haku is ………..

-- --

Cliff Hanger

Should I write more or not


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to say I don't own Naruto

Ok many have said this story is like my "Snow Fox" will that is because it is. This story is a different telling of that story. Make no mistake they will be different but the first few chapters will be a like. I'm hopping that in the end the are like brother and sister, a like in many way but different enough that they aren't twins. If that make senses to any one other then my good, if not sorry. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story so if anyone wants to beta let me know

**Bold- Summons and demon talk. Also powerful attacks.**

Italic- thoughts and flash backs

_**Bold Italic- Kyubi thoughts and flash backs**_

--

"Well Haku is fine, but she's resting right now" said the one eyed nin with an eye smile. "But what I would like to know is how you healed her, where did you get that sword of yours, and why is your hair black."

Naruto shifted uneasy on what to tell him. "I made a bond with her, make us like clansman to each other. During which she was healed." He decided to leave out most of his new Kekkei Genkai and becoming a demon, he would tell the old man and Haku first. He also thought it best to tell Haku about them being mates before tell anyone else. "and my hair turned black. As for the sword I've had it for some time it was just seal in a scroll"

"_He's hiding something, but he seems himself. I'll let it side. He must be upset about seeing two of his friends "die" and/or making his first kill" _thought kakashi. "You know death is apart of being a ninja, but you should be happy we all served."

"I know and I am. I'm going to check on Haku." Replied Naruto as he tried left.

Kakashi set down wondering what he could do for his student _"It most how be tough for him to thought he lost a teammate and then a friend, which being up another question. When do they become friends."_

--

Elsewhere

Naruto set beside Haku's bed waiting for her to wake you. After an hour she awoke and they headed down to eat. As they set at the table he saw that Kakashi has reading his book he didn't see Zabuza anywhere's so he was more then like a sleep. Sasuke was glaring at Haku. "You got a problem teme".

"We should kill her, she's the enemy" replied a rather angry Sasuke.

"Yeah she tried to kill Sasuke, she shouldn't be here" come his bubble gum haired fangirl.

By this point Kakashi put his book down. "Zabuza and she stop being the enemy when Gatou tried to kill them. In the ninja world any enemy one-day can be an alley the next. You all should remember that." He started reading his book again and giggled now and then. The rest of the night want by quietly with Sasuke brooding, Sakura foning over Sasuke, Kakashi reading his book, Naruto and Haku making small talk. Zabuza came down after a while and get some food then headed back to his room not saying anything to anyone. After a while they all want to bed as they still had a week till the bridge would be finshed.

As Naruto fell to sleep he founded himself in front of Kyubi's cage. **"Well Kit we have something to talk about. First you need to tell your mate about everything from my to you both being demons now to her being your mate. Second when you get back to your village don't put your stupid mask back on, you will also be a weak fool if you do. Also you need someone to teach you taijutsu, something strong, something that can break bones and find a master swordsman to teach you, the Hokage should be able to help you find one. Now leave I'm still tired from healing your mate and give you your bloodline. You also need sleep so your mate can show you how to use your ice abilities." **Before Naruto could reply he was thrown from his mindscape into a nice dream about him, Haku, and Hinata going for a walk around the park and setting on top Hokage Mountain with them watching the sunset.

--

The Next Morning

Naruto awake the next morning mumbling about baka foxes telling him what to do and weird dreams. _"Why would even have a dream about Hinata, I mean sure she's liked me for along time and I've grown to like her. But what would the village do if she was with me and besides Haku is my mate. I can't have them both. I don't thank either would be happy about it." _As he was running throw his thoughts he heard laughter in his mind.

**"haha Kit why not take them both as your mates. You know demons take more then one mate. As for Haku not being happy about you having another, we both have seen how she looks at Tsunami. No I thank she'll be fine with you having another mate, as long as you love her. Hinata loves you and you love her. You need to grown strong to be with the ones you love."**

"_But there's no way for me to be with them both. The village wouldn't allow it"_

**"To my understanding of villages, people with new bloodlimits can have more then one mate."**

"_Great that will my the villagers so happy! Well at least I might be able to be with Haku and Hinata as long as their both ok with it. Hey wait how are you talking to me."_

**"Well the piece of the seal you ripped off let's my speak to you. As well as see, hear, and smell what you do."**

"_Ok but why haven't you speak before now and aren't you the demon that want to kill everything. So why are you helping me."_

**"I haven't speak before now because I was tired, do you know how much energy it take to heal someone near death and make a bloodlimit. And no I'm not evil or even want kill everyone." Naruto could feel the sad smile on the fox's face. "No at one time I was the guarding of Fire Country, but that hebi-teme put a very powerful genjutsu on me. It put me in to a feral rage and I attacked your village, but thankfully your Hokage sealed me way. As to why I'm helping you, well I'm sorry for making your life so horrible. So the bloodline and healing your mate was my way of saying I'm sorry."**

"_Thank you, but I'll find that Hebi-teme and make him pay for disturbing our lives …."_ He was cut from he talk by a voice.

"You know breakfast is waiting for you down stairs." Naruto turn to see Haku smiling at him.

"I'm be down in a minute."

After a few minute Naruto set down at the table with everyone eating their food. "Alright team we still have a week till the bridge would be finshed. Sasuke you'll come with me to the bridge, Sakura you will watch over the house, Naruto you're free do the day, Haku and Zabuza you aren't part of my team so you can do what ever you want." Kakashi told then.

Sasuke get 'Hn'.

Sakura was up set she wasn't going to be with her Sasuke.

Naruto thought it was a prefect time to talk with Haku and maybe get her help working with his ice ability.

"Alright I'm going to go train, Haku-chan do you want to come." Naruto asked a blushing Haku.

"Y-yes Nar-Naruto-ku-kun" Naruto just looked at her wondering why she was stuttering.

"Maybe you should stay here today" Naruto turned his head to see a blushing Tsunami. He also saw Sakura blushing look at him only to have her look at the ground when he looked at her. He started to hear Kyubi laughing

"_Kyubi what did you do?"_

**"Haha …. Kit …… Sorry kit ……. haha …. but it looks like …… haha ……. It looks like your Kit ….. haha ……. Kitsune primal aura is making the females woozy…. Haha. But don't worry Haku shouldn't…haha… shouldn't be effected…haha…as she's your mate…haha…. she was probably thrown by you calling her chan"**

"_O great this is all need" _"Ano …… No I need to train, so I'll be leaving now." His finshed as he grabbed Haku and ran out the door.

--

In The Forest

Naruto and Haku had just made it to the forest. Now the where looking for a clearing to train in. "Haku I need to talk to you about something." Naruto want onto tell her about Kyubi, how he saved her, them both being demons, and finally her being his mate. Haku stood there listening to everything. She was a little surprised that by save her she become his "mate" as he called it. But all in all she was happy that he told her all of it. She wasn't to up set about being his mate, she did like him, but she would have liked to know him better first. She actually founded herself hugging him and giving a quick kiss on the lips.

"_Well that a relief, she doesn't seem mad"_

**"See I told kit, she's fine with it. But you didn't tell here about Hinata. Of course that was probably wise, too much information could be bad right need. You will need to tell her before you get back to the village."**

"_Yeah I know."_

Haku set there thank tell she asked "Naruto-kun if we're demons why do we look the same, I don't feel different." He looked t her for second realizing he didn't feel different either.

"_Kyubi shouldn't we feel different if wee become demons?"_

**"It well take same time till her body converted to that of a demon's, you on the other hand are already a full demon and at the same time you're a full human, as will as some thing else."**

"_What are you talking about, how can I be a full demon, full human, and something else"_

**"Kit, I have no clue if I didn't see this for myself I would never believe it."**

"_Ok what every, if I'm a full demon why don't I look like one."_

**"That one is simple most of your youki is being suppress, all you have to do is relish it."**

Haku was started to worry, Naruto was starring of in space and didn't answer her when she called to him. As she was about to start shaking him, what look like a dark blue colored chakra surrounded him and his body started to change. His finger and toe nails turns to claws, his whisker mark widen and darken, two fang started to form in his mouth, his hair lengthen, and finally two pitch black fox ears form on top of his head and a single black tail danced behind him. Haku was in awe of Naruto's new look, she was about to say some thing when Naruto open his eyes, show they were now electric blue with slit pupils. He saw the look on her face and smiled showing off his new fangs.

"**By the way your gocking at him I'd say you like my new look."** Haku trying to fight back her fierce blush looked down and nod. Naruto could only chuckle, he moved his hand to her chin and bring her eyes up to meet his **"You know you look cute when you blush like that."** Haku blushed even more at those words, she was trying to thank of what to do or say but was stopped when she felt his lips push in to hers.

Kyubi was starting get a little annoyed, sure he like feeling kissing again even if it was threw the kit but if some saw Naruto in his demon form it could end badly. **"Kit change back to your human from, you don't what anyone to see you."** Naruto just realized Kyubi was right if someone saw him he would more then likely killed. He quickly changed to his human form.

"_Thanks Kyubi" _"Sorry Haku-chan but it's probably not a good ideal. What do you say we start training. O and you should be a demon in no time, but I thank we should stay away from any humans till you change. So I'll figure out some way to stay in the forest."

"Yeah sure" She started to show him how to channel ice jutsu, but he was having trouble using the right amount of chakra. So she show him the water walking chakra exercise. It took the rest of the day for him to get water walking down. By the time he fully got it, it was time to headed back to the house.

--

Back at Tazuna

When they got back everyone was set at the table about to eat. They set down quietly, most of the dinner want by just as quietly with Tsunami and Sakura looking a Naruto once in a while, have light blushes on their faces. Haku was glaring a Sakura angry that she was looking at her Naruto like that. Naruto decided to break the silence. "Ano .. Kakashi-sensei, we don't have anything really to do, do we."

"Well no, not till the bridge is be done in five or six days, so only one of us will need to watch it. Why do you ask ?" ask as he let his eye full on his student.

"Well I planning on training for the rest of the time and maybe stay in the forest till we leave" replied Naruto.

"I have no problem with you training for the rest of the time, but I don't thank staying in the forest is a good ideal."

"It will help with survival training, by having to find food and shelter for myself."

"Alright, but I what you back the night before we leave." Sasuke was mad the dobe was going to train the whole time why he stay there and watched the bridge. But then he thought with the dobe out of the way he could get Kakashi to tech him a couple new jutsus. The rest of the dinner went be rather quietly, besides Sakura yelling about Naruto getting to train will Sasuke had to stay, she was silenced by a glare from Sasuke. Him not want her to blow his chance to get stronger. When dinner was done Naruto and Haku packed their supplies, said good byes to everyone and headed out.

--

Next Chapter: Return to the village. Any ways this is a Naruto x Haku x Hinata x ? fic, so if you don't like the pairing sorry but it will not be changed. Well till next time I'm out


	3. Chapter 3

First I would like to say I don't own Naruto

Ok people I know my grammar sucks and I have a lot of spelling errors, so you keeping on telling me isn't charging a thing. If you don't want to beta read this story then please stop telling how much my grammar and spelling sucks. I do, do read overs but like I said my grammar and spelling sucks, so I may not catch many of the errors. Sorry

**Bold- Summons, demon talk. Also powerful attacks.**

_Italic- thoughts and flash backs _

_**Bold Italic- Kyubi thoughts and flash backs**_

--

A Couple Miles from Town

Naruto and Haku had finally found a spot to set up camp. Haku was setting up the camp sight while Naruto gather wood and food. After they were done they sat by the fire talking about what they were going to work on, when Naruto heard Kyubi **"Kit you and the vixen come in here."**

"What? How I'm I going to take Haku in there." "That's easy kit, you two already have a bond so all you have to do is have her open her mind to you, make skin contact and when you come here so will she." Naruto nodded

"Haku-chan, Kyubi wants to talk to us. So I need you to open you mind and hold my hands." With in moments they in front of Kyubi's cage.

"**Haha welcome kits and let my welcome you to the kitsune family. OK now I want to give you the fox contract, before ask no their not demon foxes they're just as normal as any other summon." **As he finished red chakra swirled in front of Naruto forming in to a large dark red scroll**. **

**"Now you need to bite your thump and then dab blood on each finger on that hand, finally push your fingertips down on one of the slots and write your name. Once you're done you'll be a fox summoner. Kit I give this to you a your clans summon."** While Kyubi was talking what do they fallow thew. **"Ok with that out of the way, for your training this week you two should work on your new senses, chakra control, transforming, ice jutsu, as well as swordmenship for you, Naruto. O and get some new clothes kit, some thing that willn't get you killed."** As the week want by Naruto and Haku worked on what Kyubi told them and Naruto sent a clone to get new clothes.

--

A Week Later

On the bridge stood three members of team seven and Zabuza in silence, that was broken by the bubble gum hair girl "Sensei maybe something happened to Naruto, I mean he was meant to come back last night."

"Sakura, I'm sure he'll tell us why he's late. Isn't that right Naruto?" The two student turn to see a well muscled boy dressed in a black muscle shirt, black pant that end a few inches about his ankle, form there down to his black sandals was wrap in black bandages. He had a kunai holsters on each leg, but what stood out the most was the black sword on his back.

"_He looks like he was become strong." _Kakashi thought as he gave an eye smile

"_Wow that's Naruto, has he been hide those muscles under the jumpsuit the whole time" _

"_That can't be the be the dobe, there's no way his got that strong"_

"Sorry we're late." they boy speak as he walked up to them, with Haku finally coming in to vision. Dressed in a black kimono with blue flower on it "We where trying to get some last minute training in." rubbing the back of his neck with a half small on his face. "But yeah Haku and I were doing some last minute sword play."

"Can you even use it?" speak the glaring Uchiha.

"Why don't you find out teme." Smirked Naruto.

"Enough we need to get back to the village" bark their one eyed sensei. Kakashi decided it would be easier to leave before the town people came to see them off. He jumped in the forest and started jumping from branch to branch. He only traveled half his speed, true he could go a little faster, but he want to stop for a night to let the group readjust to each other and to find out somethings from Naruto. After some hours of traveling Kakashi decide to stop for the night. "Alright team we'll be stopping here for the night."

"But sensei the village is only a couple hours away, we could make it there in no time" whined the banshee.

"Maybe but I want to finish my book" all four of the teens fell anime style. "Alright Sasuke go get fire wood, Naruto go find some food, Sakura set up camp, Haku you can help who every, and Zabuza and I am going to keep watch" as he finish he jumped on a branch and started reading his book, Zabuza took up post on the other side of the clearing. Sakura started set up camp mumbling about ero-senseis. Sasuke just 'hn' and walked into the woods. Will Naruto and Haku went to the stream to catch some fish.

--

With Naruto and Haku

"You know you should tell your sensei what all our bloodlimit can do, he maybe able to help train you in it." Said Haku as she set at the foot a tree watching Naruto catch his third fish.

"Yeah maybe, but I want to wait till Sasuke-teme wouldn't be able hear us talking. If he hears about me having a bloodline he'll start brooding about the "dobe" getting a bloodline or about me get power that is "rightful" his, just because he's an Uchiha and no one deserves power but him, so he can kill his brother. Not to say how much more of a teme he'll become" he finished as he got his fourth and fifth fishes.

"You know your getting pretty good with ice senbon" smiled Haku walked up to Naruto to help take the fishes to camp. Unknown to them their whole conviction was being listened to.

_"So there's more to his bloodlimit then his ice abilities. Well I guess I really will need to find a time for him and I to talk"_ thought our favorite sliver hair one eye nin as he leaped back to camp.

Naruto smiled at Haku as they walk back to camp. "Yeah, be I wish I could get my new jutsu to work as well."

"Even without you perfecting it, It's still a deadly attack."

"Maybe but it could be more powerful." When they got back they saw Sasuke and Sakura set by the fire, with Kakashi setting in his tree reading.

"Finally what take you two so long!" screamed the pink haired bashee. "We've been waiting for you for like ten minutes."

"Sakura why don't you shut up and cook your fish" Naruto's neutral toned voice come. His team gave a shocked, amused, and worried looks. Sakura was shocked Naruto never talked to her like that. Sasuke had an amused look for a moment but cover it with an 'hn' and started brooding again. Kakashi was somewhat worried Naruto didn't talk to Sakura like that. He was usually trying to get a date from her, but pushed it to the side, it might be he finally got over his feels for her. Naruto and Haku moving to cooking their food, bring the others out of their thoughts. The rest of the group set to get their food. After they were done Kakashi split up the guard watch shifts. He would take the first shift; Naruto got the second because Kakashi hoped to get answer, Sasuke got three and Sakura got four. Haku and Zabuza was left out, as they weren't members of the team. After that they split up and headed to bed.

--

**Naruto Shift**

"Kakashi-sensei it my shift" Kakashi didn't even look up as he know it was Naruto.

"Ah Naruto I was hopping to…" He didn't finish his sentence as turn to see Haku at Naruto side. He wouldn't get all the answer he wanted with her there. "Never mind, I'm heading to bed." With that said he headed to a place to sleep.

"Well I think he wanted to ask you something" Haku whispered as she watch Kakashi lay down.

"Yeah I got that feeling to." Naruto looked up to the limb Kakashi was setting on. "I thank we should leave a shadow clone here and go practice." Naruto made his clone and they left. They want deep in the forest for Naruto to practice his new jutsu, but they return before the next shift, not wanting the other to know they had left.

--

**The Next Morning**

"Alright guy pack up you're heading out" said Kakashi. They where packed and left in under a half-hour. Couple of hours after that they had made it to the village gates. Only to see to guards appear in front of them.

"Halt who goes there" Barked the guard.

"We're team Kakashi, we're returning from a A-class mission" answer Kakashi. The guards looked them all over. Their sights fall on Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza.

"Wasn't your three member that blond boy" asked one of the guard.

"Yes, but Naruto was sense turned his hair black"

"Who the girl and guy"

"We're taking them with us to the Hokage"

"Very well. Open the gate" With in moment the two large gate swung up and the team head to the Hokage tower. Naruto was happy they didn't seem to realize who he was, so they didn't glare or whisper about him. Actually many of the women wore blushes and smiled at him. With in a few minutes they were in the Hokage's office. The old man setting at the desk looked them all over, he was surprised to see Naruto with black hair and new cloths. He almost didn't recognize him, if it wasn't for his blue eyes and whisker marks I wouldn't have known. Kakashi want into details of their C-class mission turned A-class, as well as why Haku and Zabuza was there.

"Well I'll give you all a mouth down time sense this was your first A-class mission and make sure your paid for the mission upgraded. Now Sakura, Sasuke you both are dismissed." He paused and waited for them to leave. Then he looked Zabuza and Haku. "I'll allow you both to stay in the village, but you will be on a mouth of probation. I would thank you two would still like to be a ninja" receiving a nod from both he went on. "From what Kakashi was told me you. Haku would make a good med-nin, so if you like I'll put you in for training at the hospital" again getting a nod from the girl. "As for you, Zabuza, your be a signed as anbu once your probation is over"

Zabuza lowered his head slightly "Thank you Hokage-sama"

"Now if you give me a couple hours I'll get you both a place to sta...'

"Hey old man Haku-chan is going to stay with me." Cut in Naruto. The Hokage looked at Naruto then Haku. Who blushed and nodded in agreement. Zabuza raised his eyebrow at this, he'd have to talk to her later "And I thank the apartment next to mine is open."

"Very well if all of you are agree then it's fine. Alright Zabuza and Haku would you mind stepping outside, while I speak to Naruto and Kakashi." they nodded and left. When they left the Hokage turned his gaze on Naruto and Kakashi. "Well I'm sure there are thing you left out."

"Everything is as I told you lord Hokage, but during my fight with Zabuza I felt Kyubi's chakra. I'm sure Naruto can tell you better then I can on what happen" replied Kakashi. Both of their eyes fell on Naruto.

"Alright, well when I got their Sasuke was trapped in Haku's ice dome. He was pretty beat up, so I want in to help him. After I got in and was almost turn in to a human pincushion, we came up with a plan I'd make shadow clone and we get out and attack from the out side while Sasuke attacked the inside. But Haku was to fast, she wiped out all my clones and hit me before we could make it out. We try a second time but again we didn't make it, but Sasuke was able to burn a piece of her clothes show he was start to see her movements. So we tried it a third time, well I was knocked down and Haku launched an attack on me. Sasuke take the hit for me. After I thought Sasuke was died I grow angry and called on Kyubi's chakra. After doing so I beat Haku and was going to knock her out. But she use her ice mirror to move her between Kakashi-sensei's attack and Zabuza. She take heavy damage from his attack." Naruto finish and looked at the Hokage. Who was deep in thought.

"Interesting and your hair" ask the wrinkled old man

"Well when I saw Haku dying I wanted to save her, so the Kyubi told me how to" both the Hokage and Kakashi looked worriedly at this. "Before you say anything you need to know it wasn't kyubi's fault he attack, he was put under a strong genjutsu by some hebi-teme that put him in a feral rage." The Hokage and Kakashi shared a glance, there was only one person it could have be, Orochimaru. "But anyway Kyubi told me all I had to do was mix my blood and chakra, with a little of his with Haku's and I could save her, but by doing that Haku and I would become mates." Both men looked shocked at that. "What he didn't tell me is he was also giving me a Kekkei Genkai."

"KEKKEI GENKAI! He gave you a Kekkei Genkai. Naruto what does your Kekkei Genkai do" ask a worried but happy Hokage. He was worried, as the Kyubi could have given Naruto something that could hurt him. But was happy because the counsel wouldn't try to kill him if he had a Kekkei Genkai.

"Well it was three part body, chakra, and sight." Kakashi and the Hokage was stunned, they haven't every heard of a Kekkei Genkai effecting three different parts of the body. "Now my body is more durable, can heal faster, has enhanced senses, as well as gives me enhanced muscles, organs, chakra system, and skeleton, to properly utilize the second chakra system without causing my body harm. I have a secondary youki enhanced chakra system, double the size and potency of me normal chakra system and immune to tampering." Kakashi and the Hokage was looking at me in awe. "My chakra allow me to use the hyouton. Finally my eye allow me to track the movement of an opponent. It also allows me to pierce Genjutsu and see the surrounding reality for what it really is. As well as allow me to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. Finally it allows me to synchronize my movement to strike the area moments before me opponent is even in that spot, essentially allowing me to strike out and hit me opponent before they're even there." Both men looked like they were going the wet them selves. "I do have three other abilities but I don't know were the fit. The first is I have a primal aura that I'm sure Kakashi-sensei saw from outside, it makes women woozy and acting fangirlish." Both men gave a perverted smile at that, making Naruto sweet drop. "The second allows me to understand foxes." They both thought that was because of Kyubi being sealed in the boy. "The last one allows me to control and suppression minor demon; have authority over weak demons, but I can only suppress the Biju." They both just stared at him for a moment, trying to thank of why Kyubi would given the boy all those abilities. He may have not attack the village on his own will, but still there was no way Kyubi would just the boy all those abilities.

"Naruto did the Kyubi ask for anything in return" ask the Hokage try to figure it all out.

"No, but he can now see, hear, smell everything I do. And before you ask the seal is fine, he still trapped but can see, hear, smell everything I do." When Naruto finish the Hokage let out a the breath he was holding.

"Ok Naruto, you may go. I thank you might want to take Haku home and get some rest." The Hokage smiled at Naruto.

"Alright old man, I see you tomorrow " Naruto turned and left.

After he left Kakashi making his praises known again. "Do you thank the ability to suppress demons is from the first"

"Knowing who his father is it possible. Though it looks as if Kyubi upgraded it, I guess that's one upside about having the lord of all demons in your gut."

--

With Haku and Naruto

Naruto had just come out of the Hokage's office. "Well sense it's getting late I say I show you two to the apartments, we eat and tomorrow I show you both around town." As they was about to start walking Naruto stop and ten shadow clones. "Alright one of you go get me some new clothes before they relies it's me, one of you go re-supple me weapons, one gotZabuza, Haku, and me some dinner something other then ramen, the rest hurry to the apartment and make sure it's clean." Naruto order them though he whispered the last part. His clones took of in a flash to complete their orders. "Well shouldn't we be on are way hime" Naruto asked make Haku blush a deep shade of red. She only nodded not trusting her voices. Naruto offered her his left arm, which she grabbed hold of and they all started their walk to their apartments, though Zabuza keep giving Naruto the evil almost promising terrible pain if he hurt Haku. It only took a few minutes to get there but Haku was enjoying holding on Naruto and was sadden when they got to the door. Naruto let Zabuza in the apartment next to his and gave me the key. It wasn't surprising that he had the key seeing as he own the building, but he didn't what people to know that, even if it was his sensei. Naruto open his apartment door to let Haku in. His apart was a little small but was nice. Naruto was surprised his clones didn't have much to clean. He guessed with of the 'demon' not there the villager didn't mess with it. The apartment only had a little furniture; there was a couch, chair, and intable in the living room. The kitchen had a refrigerator, stove, sink, cabinets, and a little table with four chairs around it. He show her were the bathroom was and were her room would be. He also show her where his room was, but never open the door. When they were done the first of the clones returned. He had brought them chicken and rice along with some sake. As they were eating and making small talk the last two clones came in and took their items to Naruto's room for him to inspected later. After dinner was over they called it an early night and headed to their bedrooms. When Naruto entered his room he took the time to inspect the new weapons and clothes his clones had picked up. The weapons were pretty nice, they were anbu grade kunai and shuriken made of a light absorbing metal. The clothes were mostly blacks and some navy blues, but looked good. Satisfied with what the clones got he laid down to sleep. As Naruto fell to sleep he found himself in front of Kyubi's cage.

**"Haha, welcome back kit."** Laughed the Kyubi

"_Kyubi what am I doing here and were have you been."_

"**Kit I've been here for twelve year, with only the sight, sound, and smell of this place. So I've been enjoying what you see, hear, and smell. Now to why you're here, we need to talk about your skills and where they need to improve."**

_"What do you mean? My skills are pretty good right now. I mean my sword skills are pretty good and starting to master Silent Homicide. Haku's taught me her Makyou Hyoushou (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors) and Sensatsu Suishou (Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles). Then there's my new jutsus, Frozen Hell Wind and Frozen Hell Storm."_

"**Yes kit, your doing good back you need to get better. You need to improve your strike in Silent Homicide and you need more control of your jutsus. And you still need to find someone to teach you taijutsu and kenjutsu."**

"_I know, I know. I'll send some clones out tomorrow to practice chakra control, to improve my jutsu, read the scrolls Haku gave me on Silent Homicide, and the rest to practice it. I'll ask old man-Hokage to help me find a taijutsu master, but I still have to take Haku-chan for a walk around the village. So if you don't minded I'd like to get some sleep."_ After that said Naruto fell into a nice sleep.

--

Any ways this is a Naruto x Haku x Hinata x ? fic, so if you don't like the pairing sorry but it will not be changed. Before anyone send more pairings they like for the last girl, I know how the girl will be but I just don't what you all to not. But I'll give you all a chance to figure it out: Haku will be only demon mate, Hinata will be the only human mate, so the last one must be a ……


	4. Chapter 4

First I would like to say I don't own Naruto

Will no one got my clue of what Naruto last girl would be, I thought it would clear as this is a Bleach crossover. Though some more then like know now. O and I'm still liking for a beta reader to help me with my grammer short comings.

**Bold- Summons, Kyubi anything to do with his speech. Also powerful attacks.**

_Italic- thoughts and flash backs _

_**Bold Italic- Kyubi thoughts and flash backs**_

--

A figure of a boy early teens with short white hair and green eyes. He also had a sword band wrapped around his back that was made from a long pale-green cloth, which was of course holding his sword, stood on the rooftop of the building across from Naruto's apartment watching Naruto and Haku enter. _"So this is were he living."_ He had been tracking the boy for bout a week, as he was a sign to.

Flash back

_Ten people were currently gathered inside of a large room. Each of them wore a black kimono, a black hakama, and a white sash around the waist and a white haori. They were currently lined up in two parallel lines facing each other with one, the oldest standing at the head between each._

_He himself was an older man. He had a bald head and a long white beard bind together with a long black string. In his left hand he carried a large wooden staff. After looking around and seeing everyone gathered he spoke up._

"_Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know you all have lots to do so I'll get straight to the point" he paused for a moment then continued._

"_Yesterday there was a massive amount of reiatsu detected in the human world" stated the old man. One person raised their hand and spoke after receiving permission._

"_Sir large amounts of reiatsu are always detected there how does this warrant any concern" the speaker was only females in the group._

"_True. However what has my concern is that I've been told that in an year or two this person could develop as much reiatsu as a captain level Shinigami" spoke the old man shocking many._

"_The reiatsu however vanished as quickly as it appeared however. I will be having the area monitored in case it appears again," said the old man he paused then continued. "I will be sending the tenth division captain to monitor the situation the rest of you are dismissed." With that all but the said person left leaving the two alone._

"_You will be traveling to the elemental continents to Wave. You are to find the one emitting the reiatsu and monitor him or her which it is. Any findings you make report back to me directly you leave tomorrow" finished the older man._

"_Hai Yamato-sama" spoke the white haired youth before leaving._

_Yamato sighed something about that reiatsu was familiar to him. He knew of only one person who had every stayed in that area as well as her child. She was forced to come back to the Seireitei, her child couldn't, as he was not dead and/or have Shinigami powers, but if this reiatsu did belong to him he could finally come to Soul Society if he want to._

Flash back end

He had spent most of the week trying to find the person who relished that reiatsu, he was about to give up when he sensed the kid when he appeared in front of a small group of people, as soon as the boy showed up he knew it was him. His reiatsu was far higher then any humans should be which he seemed to be suppressing, not the menace the zanpakuto on his back. Hitsugaya would have reported back then but the group was leaving the area and he had to see where they were going. Now with the boy home he come go and report in.

--

Next Morning

Naruto awoke early the next morning and sit out to do the list of things for the day. First he made a hundred shadow clones, to practice his jutsus, chakra control, and his sword style. Next he'd have to get Haku-chan up, but he'd make some breakfast for her. When he made it to the kitchen he realized he didn't have much food and what was there he wouldn't want to make Haku eat. But he could fix that easy, he made two clones to go get some food. One to get breakfast and get back, the other to get food for the week. After the clones left he decided he'd have enough time to take a shower and get ready for the day. After his shower he dressed in his new clothes. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and navy blue pants with a lot of pockets with a few scrolls in them. A pair of kunai holsters on each leg and a pair shuriken pouch. Black fingerless glove, with metal plate that bore the symbol of the leaf. And finally he put a large heavy black trench coat with the kanji symbol for 'Ice fox' on the back. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the clerk's reaction when the clone asked for 'ice fox' to be put on the back. When he finally made it back to the kitchen his clone was back and finishing up breakfast, so he'd go wake up Haku while the clone finished. As he open the door to wake up Hake, he saw her standing in the front of her bed getting dressed. She had just started to put her kimono on and didn't have the top closed, so Naruto got a glimpse of her small milk white breast. He try to quickly shut the door. "Haku… I'm sorry."

"It's alright Naruto-kun, you said we were already mates so why should I or you care if we see each other naked. It's not like you haven't see me before, like that day you pepped at me when I was bathing in the river"

"I wasn't pepping, I was get wood for the fire. Wait how did you know I was there, I mean was only there for a moment."

"I don't know, I guess I just sensed you."

"**Haha, kit I love this girl."**

"_SHUT UP, you ero-baka" _"Haku-chan I came to tell you breakfast is almost done, I'll let you get ready." Naruto left Haku's room blushing. _"Just because we where bonded as mate doesn't mean she should be so casual about it. I mean we aren't even married yet, being bonded as mates is good and all, but I thank we should wait till we're married before we become that casual about it."_

"**Kit two things, first they're an idiot, if your mate doesn't care then why should you. Second a mate bonding is far more interment then a marriage. Have you not noticed you can fell her, know how she feels, where she is. A mate bonding not only bonds you as mates, but also bonds you emotionally, physically, and spiritually. Meaning even if one partner want to be interment with someone else they can't, their bodies would rejects it and with your and Haku's ice abilities it wouldn't be pretty for the other party. That's why I told you to tell Haku about Hinata, if she becomes your mate she will have to become Haku's as well."**

"_You give me a headache, any ways I thank we should wait." _He was cut from his thoughts Hakucalling his name and waving her hand in front of his face.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun." Asked a worried Haku. She thought she wasn't that unappealing to him to drive him into shock. She was relied when he smiled at her and told her he was talk to the "fur ball". When they got to the kitchen the table was already set and the food waiting.

"I thought before I show you around, I'd stop to talk with the old man. That is if you don't mind." Naruto said.

"No I don't mind. I have to ask him about when I start my job at the hospital any ways." Replied Haku. They finished their food; they got Zabuza, and headed out, but not before Naruto strapped his sword to his back. On their way to the tower Naruto, thanks to his new hearing, heard people talking about a new couple living in the 'demon brat's' apartment and about the 'demon' dying on a mission. He could only chuckle at their stupidity of the villagers.

"_I mean hell, I've still got my whisker marks. True I'm taller and more muscled with black hair and new clothes, but they should still know it's me. Well I guess I shouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth." _By the time Naruto was done with his thoughts they had may it to the tower. When they where in front of the office door the secretary stopped them asking if they had an appointment. After a yes she ask the Hokage if he was ready for his meeting with 'a dark haired boy, a large man with a big sword and a dark haired girl'. The Hokage had known who she was talking about and had them let in.

"Ah Naruto-kun what brings you here today." Asked Naruto grandfather figure.

"Hey old man, I want to see if you knew someone who could teach me taijutsu. Something that relied on strength and Haku-chan wanted to know when she could start her studies." The old Hokage chuckled, he saw this coming. But was wondering why Haku didn't talk to him, thew Kakashi did tell him she didn't talk to him or his team much either. He pulled it aside she was probably someone who just didn't like to talk much.

"Well Naruto I know someone who could teach you his name is Maito Gai, but his teaching style is a little….tough. But he would most like teach you. If you want you can meet him now on train grounds four, he should be finishing up his team meeting now. His team has the week off but they still have team meeting every morning."

"Thanks old man, but I still have to saw Haku-chan and Zabuza around town."

"It's alright Naruto-kun, we can do it some other time or you can make a clone and have him show me and Zabuza around."

"Are you sure Haku-chan." Getting a nodded. "Alright, I'll make a clone to show you around and catch up with you three after I meet Maito Gai." After making a clone Naruto left.

"As for your studies Haku, you will be about to start this afternoon or tomorrow morning."

"Thank you lord Hokage. I'd like to start tomorrow, if that's alright with you."

"Zabuza some of the council are not happy I let you stay, so to get them of my back I want you to stay at the anbu HQ. If you'll wait minute I'll have someone so you there. Now Haku I thank Naruto's clone going to show you around town, so you may go."

--

With Naruto

Naruto was making his way thew the treetop to field four, but stopped when he heard something. He threw his sword in front of him block the many metal objects flying at him. A second later he felt a kunai push to his throat. "Who are you and what are you doing here." He could see a brown haired girl out the corner of his eye and a longhaired boy in front of him in a fighting stance. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind the brown haired girl with a kunai to her throat.

"It's unwise to attack someone without any knowledge of them." Naruto moved in time to miss being heel kicked in the head by a boy wearing green clothes with orange bands.

"Who are you and why are you attack my friend." Naruto draw his sword reading himself for the next attack. Till he heard a booming voice behind him.

"Lee, Tenten, Neji stand down I do not believe he's an enemy. Now my youthful friend why are you here on this youthful day." Call a he man dress like the last boy, but had a Jounin vest on.

Naruto put his sword back on his back. "Old man-Hokage told me I could find this Maito Gai person here and he would teach me taijutsu."

"YOU ARE IN LUCK I'M MAITO GAI, THE GREEN BEAST OF THE LEAF. IT WOULD BE AN HONOR TO TEACH SOMEONE HOKAGE-SAMA SEE FIT TO LEARN MY YOUTHFUL TAIJATSU STYLE." Bellow Guy

"If Hokage-sama see you as someone who can have Guy-sensei teach you. Then you would be a most youthful rival for myself!" yelled Guy's mini clone. Neji and Tenten was wondering why the Hokage would send his guy to Guy-sensei to have him learn Guy-sensei taijutsu and what was with that sword he carried. Tenten couldn't help but blush as she looked at him. To her he looked wild like you didn't know what he would do.

"Ano…thank you. Any ….. ways I'm Naruto it nice to meet you all." Naruto stood there not know what to thank about all the yelling of youthfulness. Thank maybe they where crazy and ate something bad.

"My guess is their crazy, kit"

"GREETINGS NARUTO-KUN, I'M MAITO GAI. THEY ARE LEE-KUN, TENTEN-CHAN, AND NEJI-KUN." Pointing out each student as he called them out. "Let me dismiss my team and we may talk." Guy turned to his team "ALRIGHT THE TEAM MEETING IS OVER, NEJI AND TENTEN YOU MAY GO. LEE TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE."

"Yosh I will run twenty laps around the village and if I can not I will do a five hundred punches and kick and if I can not I will do a thousand set ups on my thumbs." With that said Lee ran off.

"Now Naruto, sense Hokage-sama sent you, you will most likely work hard. I'll tell you now I want 110 in training at all times." Getting a nod he continued "Good now my new youth friend get in your fighting stance and try to hit me." After a few minutes of Naruto trying punching and kicking Gai, which Gai blocked even time _"He has good speed and strength for a boy his age, but he's stance is sloppy as well as the kicks and punches."_ "Good Naruto-kun, but your stance is sloppy which makes your kick and punches sloppy as well. Now I'll show you how to sharpen your stance, then I want you to do five hundred punches and kicks on that log." He pointed to a log at the end of the field "Tomorrow we start your weight training and I'll start teaching you my fighting style. Be here by five a.m." With that said he show Naruto how to correct his stands and sent him to the log. By the time Naruto was done it was already getting dark. So he headed home hoping Haku wouldn't be mad he didn't show her around. When he got there Haku was making dinner.

"Ano…Haku-chan I'm sorry I didn't make it to show you around." She quickly turned around, she didn't hear anyone come in. But smiled when she saw Naruto, his eyes on the ground. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, I'm sure you would have if you could. Now dinner is almost done, so you can go take a quick shower." Naruto happy she wasn't mad, didn't said a word and headed to take a shower. When he was done he put on a black T-shirt and pants, as he walked into the kitchen he saw Haku setting at the table waiting for him. He set down and started eating. "So you start the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have to been there a eight."

"Hum, I start my taijutsu train tomorrow too. I have to be there by five. So I thought once we're done we should go to bed. Once they finished the want to bed. Naruto was awoke in the middle of the night by a thunder clash. As he was about to go back to sleep he heard a knock on his door. He got up to check it. He saw Haku stand on the other side. "Naruto-kun can I sleep in here tonight, I don't like thunder. It wasn't a probably with Zabusa as we always stayed in the same room."

Naruto to sleepy to argue just let her in. she got to one side of the bed and Naruto got the other.

--

Five A.M

Naruto wake feeling warm, he looked down to see Haku using his chest as a pillow with a peaceful smile on her face. _"You know I could get use to this."_ Naruto got out of bed as quietly as he could and got dress in the same type of clothes as yesterday. He grabbed a quick breakfast and headed to meet Gai-sensei. When Naruto got there Gai and Lee were stretching.

"AH NARUTO-KUN, HOW ARE YOU ON THIS MOST YOUTHFUL OF YOUTHFUL DAY." Naruto only sweet dropped. Wondering how the man could be so loud this early.

"Naruto-kun it is great to have your youthfulness join us for our morning workout." Shouted lee.

"ALRIGHT MY NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENT I WANT YOU TO PUT THESE TEN POUND WEIGHTS" He handed Naruto four black bands "ON YOUR ARMS AND LEGS, THEN WE WILL START WITH A LIGHT WORKOUT. WE WILL DO TEN LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE, THEN WE WILL DO FIVE HUNDRED PUNCHES AND KICK ON THOSE LOGS, FOLLOWED BY A LIGHT YOUTHFUL SPARING."

"Yes Gai-sensei, it will be an honor to spar with one as youthful as Naruto-kun." Lee and Gai want into their whole name yelling and hugging seen. Naruto to dispel it but couldn't. After a minute or two they stopped and they all started their run. Naruto could tell hey were go slow for him, but all in all the weight weren't slow him down much.

**"Haha, kit it's because of your fast healing. It makes it so you can train harder then other people and heal from it quicker. You should up your weights to twine five pounds and add ten pounds per day till you hit seven hundred pounds."**

"_Thanks Kyubi that will help my train."_ After the run and hitting the log Naruto and Lee had their spar, which Lee beat Naruto. But he always got back and fight on. After a while Lee's teammates showed up to have their team meet and practice. Naruto spent the time doing different workouts, but not before add more weights. The whole time he felt like someone was starring at him. He turn to see if someone was watching him, he saw Tenten quickly turn her head with a blush. Once the meeting was over and team practice started Gai show the beginning stance to his style and left him to practice. After the team left Lee and Naruto had another spar, this time Naruto got a few go hits on Lee, then another workout. Once he was done he want home where Haku had dinner done and set to talk to her about the day, showered and what to bed. And that is how his month went by, wake early, usually with Haku sleeping on his chest, him making his clone to practice jutsus, swordmenship, and chakra control. Then headed to morning workout with Gai and Lee, followed by a spar with Lee till his team showed up, then he practice his stances till they left, have another spar with Lee, and finally evening workouts. By the end of the month he was up to five hundred pounds of weights all together, had grow a little, become slightly more muscled, and his hair had grown out more.

--

End Of The Month

Naruto woke up and headed for his morning workout and spar, but left after the spar. He had to get to his team meeting after their month of down time. As he walked to the bridge, Naruto heard someone "Put him down." He knew it was Sakura voice, so he head to see what was going on. When he got there he saw some guy in a cat suit holding up Konohamaru by his shirt. He listen for a second, he heard the girl beside the boy tell him someone wouldn't be too happy about what he was doing. Naruto decide to make his move and before anyone saw him, he was behind them both with his sword at the boy's neck. Naruto spoke in an almost dead tone "Put the boy down or I'll remove your head from your body." Both the guy and girl were sweating bullet.

"_This guy means it, if Kankurou doesn't drop the kid that guy will kill him."_ Thought the blond girl. Kankurou didn't have time thank before the guy started to talk again.

"Besides I don't think the guy behind Sasuke seems to happy with you." Gaara's eyes slightly wide at that. Everyone turn to see a red hair head boy stand upside down behind Sasuke. Said boy disappeared in sand and reappeared in front of his team.

"I'm sorry for my teammates." Gaara said in an emotionless voice. "Came on we're leaving."

"Yes Gaara." Both teammates chimed together.

Sasuke was not going to let them leave. "Wait, your headband show your from sand so why are you in our village."

The blond was the one to reply "What have you been under a rock or something we're here for the Chuunin Exam."

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked

"Who me?" the blond asked with a blush on her face as she looked at Naruto.

"No not you him" Sasuke spat

"Yes you and your red headed teammate" Naruto cut in giving the girl a small grin

"I'm Temari of the sand" Tamari said as she tried to hind her blush.

"I am Gaara of the sand. I am interested in your name as well." Looking at Naruto_. "Something is different about him, mother why willn't you speak to me. Is it that boy, does he frighten you. If so his blood will be good, but will be hard to come by."_

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"I'll remember that, I expect to see you at the exam." With at Gaara and his teammates left. Sasuke was brooding about being push a side by the dobe. If they wanted to know someone's name it should be his, he's an Uchiha one of the elite. They shouldn't care about a nobody like the dobe. They made their way to the meet place to wait for their sensei. After any hour he finally showed up.

Yo!" greeted Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Sakura.

"Well, you see... I got lost on the road of life..." he said.

"LIAR!" she shouted.

"Anyways… I have great news for you all…" he said lazily.

"You're entering us into the Chuunin Exams that takes place in two days." Naruto said

"Why yes, how'd you know." Not getting an answer he continued "Remember it's each of your individual choice whether or not to participate. I don't want to see any of you there unless you're absolutely ready," Kakashi warned them as he handed them their registration forms." After a nod "If you want to entire be at the a the Ninja Academy in two day and go to room 301. Ok you all are free till the exams." With that Kakashi disappeared. After Kakashi left Naruto left when he heard Sakura ask the teme out.

--

--end chapter

I know it's still a lot like "Snow Fox", don't worry it will start to change more and more as the story goes on. I know I didn't do much with Zabuza, but I decided to let him live at the last minute and didn't know what to do with him. So his in the anbu now, which means you may or may not see him again.

Ok if some doesn't mind giving me a description of Inuyasha's father's armor looks like and give my info on the sprite beast from yyh, I would go back and re-read the manga but I don't have the time. Thanks I'm out


	5. Chapter 5

First I would like to say I don't own Naruto

Ok people I know my grammar sucks and I have a lot of spelling errors, so you keeping on telling me isn't charging a thing. If you don't want to beta read this story then please stop telling how much my grammar and spelling sucks. I do, do read overs but like I said my grammar and spelling sucks, so I may not catch many of the errors. Sorry

**Bold- Summons, Kyubi anything to do with his speech. Also powerful attacks.**

_Italic- thoughts_

_**Bold Italic- Kyubi's thoughts**_

--

Day of the exam

Naruto woke up early as usual; Haku using his chest as a pillow. He got up to get ready for the exams, and decided to wear his new customized metal mesh bodysuit; that he had made for him. A long sleeved black shirt and navy blue pants with a lot of pockets. A few scrolls were in them. There was a kunai holster on each leg and a shuriken pouch. Black fingerless gloves, with metal plate that bore the symbol of the leaf; and finally he put on a large heavy black trench coat with the kanji symbol for 'Ice fox' on the back.

Not knowing what was going to happen at the exam, he checked all of his weapons and added a few weapon scrolls to his pockets. After that he grabbed some breakfast and headed out, but not before he grabbed his sword. He knew he'd be early but he wanted to see who was competing. Most didn't look to tuff, but then again they could be hinding their true strength.

After an hour of watching the other teams Naruto revealed himself and headed upstairs to the second floor with both Sasuke and Sakura in tow. As the three walked up a few staircases they heard commotion coming from above. When they finally got up the stairs they saw that a bunch of genin were stationed outside the designated doors with two other genin blocking the doorway.

"Come on let us through!" Shouted one of the genin angrily. Who Naruto knew was Lee

"Get lost you brats. The Chuunin exam isn't easy; we've even failed it three times in a row. Those that take this exam either quit being a shinobi or die in this exam. So, in a sense, we are helping you guys out." Said one of the genin blocking the door.

"Please just let us through." Said Tenten. Naruto just watched the events unfold, he knew they were acting weak it was a good plan it made the other teams underestimate them. Then he saw Sasuke step up in front of them, he saw the look it in Sasuke's eye's and knew he was about to do something stupid, like blow their chance to get so of the other examys out of the way.

"You; drop the genjutsu and move out of the way," Sasuke smirked at two chuunin in disguise.

The chuunin's face showed surprise for a moment before he smirked, "So you saw through it, did you?"

The Uchiha only scoffed before answering. "Sakura noticed it the moment we got here."

This made Sakura beam with the praise she was getting before saying, "Yeah, it's obvious since we're only on the second floor." The instant she finished that statement the room number on the wall began to fade until it returned to its original number.

"Impressive." Said the chuunin. "But all you did was see through it!" He finished as he sent a kick directed at Sasuke who went to kick the opposing genin as well. Someone had other plans since a boy in green appeared between the two of them and caught each kick in mid air.

"Now is not the time, or place, to be fighting each other." Said Lee as he let both of their legs go.

"_That guy caught both kicks with his hands. What kind of chakra is in his arms?"_ Thought Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"LEE, YOU TOLD US NOT TO SHOW OFF! AND NOW WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU SHOW OFF!" yelled Tenten.

"Forgive me Tenten," Lee replied.

"It doesn't matter," spoke Neji. "Lets go."

"Wait! What's your name," Sasuke called out.

Neji sighed, "It's rude to not introduce yourself first."

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke smirked.

"Hyuuga Neji. Good day to you. Lee, Tenten, lets go." Neji and Tenten left but Lee stayed behind.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I, Rock Lee, challenge you to a fight!"

Sasuke snorted, "Why not? I need a warm up." Lee blushed slightly as he turned to face Sakura, while Naruto just shook his head; he knew what was coming.

"Hello, my name is Rock Lee. Let's go out sometime, and I promise I'll protect you 'til I die." Lee spoke all the time smiling at her.

"No way in hell. You're just too lame." Was her reply.

This made Lee's shoulders slump as he stood there with tears going down his face.

The minute the match started Lee began to straight out dominate it, even when Sasuke used the Sharingan.

"Uchiha Sasuke there is two types of shinobi. The genius' like you and the hard working like me. I work to get better while you have everything handed to you, because of your Sharingan. However I am purely a taijutsu user, meaning that I use no chakra, and you see no chakra. Even if you can predict my movements you can't stop me. Your body is just not fast enough to react in time," Lee explained as they fought.

Soon Sasuke found himself launched into the air by one of Lee's kicks, but before Lee could finish Naruto grabbed his bandages and flung him towards a wall.

"That move you were going to use is too dangerous Lee, I need my teammate in one peace," Naruto stated. He then dragged Sakura and Sasuke away. Sasuke started brooding about getting beaten.

_"Naruto is also stronger. He got the drop on that guy when I could barely touch him"_ thought Sasuke. He was thinking of fighting both Lee and Naruto to prove his strength. After walking down the hallway some Naruto stop, turn and stared at Sasuke with cold uncaring eyes.

"Got something to say dobe?" Asked Sasuke as he glared at the blonde.

"Yeah, you're a dumbass for accepting that challenge."

"Naruto, watch what you say to Sasuke-kun before I-"

"Shut up." Interrupted the blond coldly which shocked both members of his team. "This isn't a joke. At this moment I'm very pissed off at both of you. Sasuke you were stupid enough accepting a challenge before the exam and for what to feed your ego."

"And Sakura you should have stopped him you know when a rookie genin fights up against a genin who has been active for almost two years you can assume that the winner would be the seasoned shinobi any day."

To say that both members were shocked would be an understatement. Both members were almost shell-shocked at how cold and heartless of their teammate spoke to them. Once he was finish he continued down the hallway, with his teammate a few seconds behind him.

--

In the test room

"Good you all came," smiled Kakashi. "I knew you would come, so good luck to all of you! Oh, and Naruto, if you have to reveal your secret don't hesitate to."

This caught Sasuke's interested, but he was distracted by the yell of "SASUKE-KUN" and Sakura calling Ino a pig.

"Well we're all here," said Kiba.

"Hey wait! Where's Naruto?" asked Ino.

"Right here."

Everyone turned and saw the new Naruto who had his sword on his back. Hinata blushed deep red, mumbled 'Naruto-kun' and almost passed out. Ino stared in awe.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked. He hugged her and placed his hand on her forehead. "You don't feel hotter than what's normal for a person."

"HEY! DON'T HOLD HINATA-CHAN LIKE THAT!" Kiba yelled angrily at Naruto.

Naruto only said, "Go away mutt I need to talk to Hinata-chan," before ignoring him.

"HINATA-CHAN?!" Ino, Sakura, and Kiba yelled at the same time.

"Yes, Hinata-chan." Hinata tried to stutter a thank you at Naruto's words, and simultaneously was already inventing a new shade of red.

**"Kit, stop. The poor girl's going to lose consciousness if you keep this up."**

"What? I'm just showing I care."

The two were interrupted from their mental conversation as someone approached the group. Kyuubi began to thrash in his cave.

"Kyuubi, what's wrong?" asked a worried Naruto.

**"He smells of snakes,"** Kyuubi growled.

"Kyuubi calm down! Now is not the time for this!" Naruto said and then focused on the newcomer.

"Hey you rookies should be quiet. This is not a field trip! This place is crawling with enemy shinobi," the silver haired genin stated.

"Who are you?" demanded Sasuke.

"My names Kabuto, and before you ask this is my seventh time taking the exam. Since I've tried twice a year for the past three years and failed I've got some good information on the other examinees. Anyone you want to know about?"

Kiba jumped at the chance to know more.

"Him; Naruto Uzumaki. What do you have on him?" Kiba grinned, pointing to Naruto while hoping to humiliate him.

"Good you already know his name. Naruto Uzumaki. So far he has taken 26 D-rank missions and 1 C-rank that was bumped up to an A-rank and one other A-rank. His skills have drastically changed over the passed two months and he was the dobe of his graduating class. His kenjutsu is decent yet not good enough to be considered a master. His taijutsu is decent as well but is no where near as good as his kenjutsu. His ninjutsu, well it seems he can perform some of Kirigakure's most lethal jutsu and is skilled enough to use jounin level jutsu such as Kage Bunshin. His genjutsu is non-existent. And is says here his teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

Kiba was shocked and speechless at the information as was the rest of the rookie genin.

"Hey, Rock Lee and Gaara of the sand," Sasuke said, getting Kabuto's attention.

"Rock Lee – Taijutsu specialist training under Mighty Guy, Konoha's Green Beast and resident taijutsu master. He' completed 20 D-rank missions and 11 C-ranked missions," finished Kabuto.

"Gaara of the sand, I don't have much but—" before Kabuto could continue he was attacked. Naruto quickly pulled out his sword and held it to a sound genin's neck while he had his hand wrapped around the others neck.

"It's foolish to attack a leaf-nin when another is around," Naruto said coldly. He let his killer intent wash over the room, shaking everyone up. The rookie nine began wondering what happen to Naruto; he spoke so cold and scarily.

The front of the room was suddenly covered in smoke, followed by a loud, booming voice.

"Uzumaki, settle down! I won't take any shit from anyone so sit down and be quiet!"

The people present immediately knew that they didn't want to mess with this guy. There was something about him that just screamed, 'If you piss me of, I'll kill ya.'

"Good; now, submit your applications to the chuunin at the table and pick up a seat number with your test. Sit at the seat which matches your number and wait for further instructions," the man stated.

The genin did as they were instructed.

"Okay, so this is a paper exam? I thought that the exam would be more dangerous," Naruto thought.

"Now that everyone is ready, we may begin. My name is Morino Ibiki, the Procter for this exam, and I will not tolerate any bullshit from any of you. If you try my patience, I will have you disposed of. Now the test rules and grading system will be explained shortly," Ibiki said as he turned to face the board. He began to speak once more as he wrote the summarized version on the board. "The test's grading system is based on penalization. You all start off with ten points and each question that you get wrong will result in the subtraction of a point. At the end those who have no points are disqualified. However, there is a catch." He paused.

"The catch is," Ibiki continued, "that cheating in any way, shape, or form will result in the automatic subtraction of two points from your score. That means that there is a chance that you will be disqualified before your test is graded. If you want to be chuunin you must act like shinobi! Those who cheat unwisely will be punished! Also, one more thing, if one member of a team fails, the other two members automatically fail as well."

Naruto knew Sakura and Sasuke were glaring at him, but he didn't care. He knew he would pass with or without Kyubi's help.

As Ibiki yelled for the test to begin Naruto then felt a variety of chakra surges throughout the room. He noticed a few people doing various things. The jinchuuriki snuck a peek to his right to see Hinata's veins bulge near her eyes. He noticed the distinct signature of Sasuke's Sharingan flare to life and he saw a small cloud of sand traverse across the room. Naruto noted a few other familiar chakra signatures, but he ignored them since he knew nobody would think to look at him.

Finally he looked at the questions and realized what everyone else had. "They want us to cheat! Hey, Kyubi how about some help here?"

**"Haha sure kit, let's see what we got."**

Hinata was sitting next to her crush, and to put it simply she was on cloud nine; knowing she had to focus on the exam she blocked out Naruto for the moment. Using the Byakugan she looked at the paper to her left in the row in front of her. The paper was complete and the answers made perfect sense. She checked the answers quickly before writing them down.

Hinata didn't feel right since she knew she was cheating, but she saw it as a necessary evil to pass the exams. She deactivated her eyes and looked over to see Naruto looking calm and collected. The Hyuuga heir was amazed at his calm attitude and thought to herself, "Naruto-kun is so amazing. He can face anyone without fear, and be so calm where I would be panicking."

"Listen up! You have all by now probably noticed the last question is empty. I will give it to you, but before I give you the question there are a few new rules that may impact your decision to answer the question." Many of the shinobi grew confused at the man's words. "Now, the rules for this question are simple. If you do not answer this question correctly, you automatically fail; regardless of how the number of the questions you answered correctly."

Several of the shinobi started to let out cries of anger, forcing Ibiki to raise his voice over the crowd to finish. "Also, if you fail the last question, you will be barred from taking the Chuunin Selection Exams ever again. So, if you wish to have another chance at becoming chuunin, then decline the last question and leave now; be aware thought that your team will be going down with you."

A silence fell across the room as many of the genin present stood and walked out of the room, taking their teams with them. Naruto, using his hyoton to chill the air around him, stood once all eyes were on him. To almost everyone he looked terrifying; his face was covered in shadows and his dark blue aura was visible with traces of red in it. While doing this he let out a 'small' amount of killer intent. Practically everyone, except Gaara, Sasuke, and one grass-nin, was afraid of him.

"The shinobi from other villages can leave but the leaf-nin aren't so easily intimidated by the likes of you Ibiki," Naruto stated, and when he was finished all the leaf-nin held their heads high, showing there headbands with pride.

Ibiki started to look around for any sign of doubt, mentally cursing the kid.

"Damn, that kid washed away the atmosphere I created. There's probably no one else that's leaving, even if I stand here for another hour. I might as well get on with it." Ibiki thought.

"Alright; now for the people that are still here…concerning the first test…you pass!" Ibiki called out.

"What do you mean we pass?! What's the tenth question!" Kiba yelled.

Ibiki smirked, "You can say that the decision to stay or leave was the last question. The other nine questions were there to test your information gathering skills. You had to cheat in order to pass, so there were three chuunin in the room with the correct answers. Those of you who cheated poorly were eliminated and the team suffered. Sometimes, information is more valuable than life itself. People risk their lives on missions and certain information can be the difference between life and death. People will do anything to acquire it."

A black form burst through the window, laughing at the examinees. All of the students' eyes went wide as the newly revealed kunoichi threw two kunai into the ceiling, pinning the black cloth that previously surrounded the kunoichi to the ceiling of the room. The figure started to speak in a demanding tone.

"I am Mitarashi Anko, your second examiner for the chuunin exams! Now everyone get off your ass's and follow me!"

--

Next Chapter: Second Exam.


	6. Chapter 6

--

First I would like to say I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Inuyasha

**Bold- Summons, Kyubi anything to do with his speech. **

_Italic- thoughts and flash backs _

_**Bold Italic- Kyubi thoughts and flash backs**_

Underline- zanpakuto speech

--

Anko looked at Ibiki and then at the people in the room. As she turned back to Ibiki she said, "You left 26 teams, Ibiki? The test wasn't that easy, was it?"

Ibiki smirked and replied, "Well, there seems to be a good bunch this year, Anko." Anko smiled mischievously while speaking loudly so everyone could hear.

"Well, it doesn't matter; I'm going to cut them down to at least half," Anko turned back towards the chuunin-hopefuls and yelled, "ALRIGHT RUNTS GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO TRAINNING AREA 44! Before you ask, I am Mitarashi Anko, your second examiner for the chuunin exams! Now everyone follow me!"

"_There is going to be a failure probability of at least 50?" _Naruto thought with a smirk. _"It's not all that bad. The failure rate for the genin exam with Kakashi was 66.6." _

--

**Training Ground 44**

"This ground, Training area 44, also known as the "Forest of Death. You'll soon find out first hand why it is called that," Anko stated.

Naruto looked forward to see Anko smiling pleasantly, but noticed the evil glint in her eyes. He mentally got ready for anything the kunoichi might do. The jinchuuriki's suspicions were proven right as Anko drew a kunai from her sleeve and threw it towards him. Naruto blocked with his sword, but quickly Anko appeared behind him. Naruto drew a kunai as Anko drew another from her sleeve. The kunai met with a loud "clang".

"Well, you've got guts to try and match me," Anko said. She cut his cheek only for Naruto turn to smoke. As the smoke cleared she found that she was surrounded by four angry looking Naruto's. They each held a sword at her neck.

"Hmm, I faced many more dangers than you and the forest combined in one hour," said Naruto.

"_That dobe is getting stronger than me,"_ Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto and Anko.

"_Naruto-kun you're amazing,"_ thought Hinata, a slight blush staining her cheeks red.

"_Uzumaki, Hinata is mine. I'll beat you and make her have my pups,"_ Kiba thought, eyes narrowing slightly.

"_Troublesome,"_ thought Shikamaru with a sigh.

"Anyway, let me describe the area for your test. 44 gates surround this forest; there is a tower in the center of the forest about 10 kilometers from each of the gates. Your objective is to get to the tower while holding these two scrolls," Anko pulled out two scrolls. The first scroll was white and had the kanji symbol for "heaven" on it while the second scroll was black and had the kanji symbol for "earth" on it.

Anko continued the explanation, "Each team will receive one of these scrolls; half will have a heaven scroll and half will have an earth scroll. You must gain the scroll you are missing by any means necessary." Anko put the scrolls back in her trench coat and held up one finger as she started again.

"There are also a few rules you need to know. The first rule is that you must reach the tower with both scrolls in the allotted time of 3 days. If you do not, you are disqualified. The second rule is that your entire team must arrive together. If one of your teammates is incapacitated or dead, your entire team fails. The third rule is that you must not open any of the scrolls until you reach the tower. Now, before you receive your scroll you must sign a contract stating that the leaf is not responsible for your death."

Anko pulled out a large stack of papers and handed them to Naruto. "In order to participate, you must sign the contract. If you don't and you die, it would be my responsibility. Frankly I don't like lawsuits, so only sign if you are sure you want to continue. When we are ready, you may exchange three release forms for one scroll. That's it for the explanations."

For around 30 minutes, the genin scattered to discuss with their teams, or mentally debate, whether or not they should sign the paper. Naruto had signed it instantly. Like he said, he had constantly faced more dangers then this forest in an hour so 3 days should be child's play to him.

"We're ready now! Bring your applications and we will give you a scroll! Then, choose a gate and wait for the gates to open!" Anko yelled, pointing at a table with a curtain. The curtain opened around the table that Anko pointed to and a man walked out waiting to take the forms.

Each of the genin brought their applications to the table and got their scroll. The curtain was still in place, preventing anyone from seeing the scroll that the team received. This also prevented the others from finding out who has the scroll. Each of the teams gathered at one of the gates; one gate per team.

Team 7 was gathered in front of Gate 12, holding a Heaven scroll. Naruto took the real scroll and gave Sasuke a scroll with a very convincing paint job. Suddenly the gates burst open and instantly Team 7 raced in. 25 other gates opened similarly and all the teams present raced into the forest.

Naruto veered away from his two teammates who went straight ahead under a genjutsu courtesy of Sakura.

--

**With Naruto**

Naruto saw a rain-nin team and smiled. He could tell that they weren't going to be that hard to bring down; he started the attack.

Something flew past the rain-nin and impaled in a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL" yelled one of the rain-nin. This one, unlike his two friends, was fast enough to dodge. Naruto stepped out from the trees.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, "Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!" The rain-nin was instantly impaled by hundreds of ice senbons.

Naruto raided the three rain-nin's bodies. He got an earth scroll, one katana, a good 500 senbon needles, 30 kunai, 68 shuriken, three umbrellas, some blank scrolls, and to his surprise a scroll with 15 water jutsu. Naruto placed his prizes in a sealing scroll and pocketed the earth scroll.

"Thank you, rain-nin, and I'm truly sorry."

--

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

The woman from the grass village had started chasing Sasuke and Sakura. Currently she radiating huge amounts of killing intent.

"_That girl's killer intent is terrifying! I have to get away. I have to run! I have to keep moving!" _were Sasuke's only thoughts as he ran with Sakura at his side.

Sasuke looked back as Sakura cried out in horror; the summoned snake was almost upon them. It reached the two leaf genin only to be impaled by thousands of ice senbons. They turn in time to see their last teammate land beside them.

"Naruto we have to run now, that woman is a monster!" Sakura yelled.

"I couldn't agree more," Naruto replied.

"So, Naruto-kun, you are alive after all," the grass-nin stated, only slightly surprised.

"Yeah I am, Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, and traitor of the Leaf."

"Oh, you know who I am?"

"Yes. You are the only person with enough skill to summon snakes of that caliber, and you hold the snake summon contract," replied Naruto seriously.

"_Even if Naruto's here, what difference does that make? This guy is on a whole different level! At this rate, we all are going to be killed! What can I do? What can I do? Wait, the scroll is with me! If I give it to him, we can escape with our lives!' _Sasuke thought quickly, and sure that giving up the scroll would save them, spoke up.

"Hold on! I'll give you the scroll if you leave us in peace," the Uchiha stated.

The Snake Sannin laughed as he replied, "Very smart Sasuke-kun. If you can't out run a predator distract it with something of greater value." The still disguised sannin raised his sleeve and bit his thumb. He spread his blood on the tattoo on his arm as Naruto widened his eyes in recognition. Naruto jumped away just as the ninja said the name of the technique.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A large snake burst through the ground, smashing the branch that the ninja was standing on and aimed to attack Naruto. Naruto used his sword defend himself against snake's attack, and with a small burst of chakra he moved himself above the snake so that it's attack completely missed him.

Naruto saw Orochimaru smirk before the snake's tail rose from beneath him, destroying the branch Naruto was on. The genin flew upward and hit his back hard on a branch overhead. As he fell it appeared he was unconscious, but he still held the sword tightly.

The sannin commanded the snake to eat Naruto, and as the snake lunged forward for the kill Naruto's eyes snapped open, revealing his now red gaze. He yelled, "Shadow Clone jutsu!" and over two hundred Narutos appeared. Each grabbed their sword and proceeded to slice the snake up. That was when Orochimaru made his move, moving quicker the Naruto could see striking him in the back of the neck, which sent Naruto flying to a tree and almost knocking him out.

"He's to strong and fast, while I'm in this from. Shit if the others weren't here I could transform. Now what the hell am I going to do". Was Naruto thoughts as he got back up. Then he heard it in the back of his mind, it wasn't Kyubi it was something else. Something different, but powerful.

"Do you wish to save your friends"

"Yes, how can I"

"Then call me forth, let's fight together. Call my name out."

Naruto didn't know what was happening but he wouldn't let his tem die, so he called out the name from the back of his mind. "Tetsusaiga todoroke (roar)." As soon as the words left his mouth, a wave of energy burst forth blowing everyone a little away. In the center of where the wave came from Naruto stood with his sword in his right hand. It had transformed, it now somewhat resembles a cross between a traditional zanbato and a falchion. The tsuba (handguard) changes into black fur and the rest of blade resembles a very sharp fang.

Before anyone knew it Naruto launched his attack. Aiming to cut the sanin in half. Orochimaru quickly draw his sword, blocking the strike but sent him sliding backwards a little.

"_Damn, this brat is better then I thought, I should see what the seal on him as well but I don't have the time. No doubt they are sending an anbu team with all this chakra flying around. I need the get this brat out of the way." _ThenOrochiaru's creepy smile cross his face and called out. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A snake twice the size of the last one puffed forth.

"Call forth my attack, you know what to do." Naruto did know what to do some how. He raised the sword over his head and swung down calling out "Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar)" which released a powerful energy wave ripping the ground, trees and the snake apart .

Scowling Orochimaru blasted Naruto away with, "Wind release: Great Breakthrough."

"My name is Orochimaru, and if you wish to see me again then you need to defeat the team of Sound ninja and survive the rest of the exam. If you survive, Sasuke, I will help you gain the power to defeat your brother." At this Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sakura started to speak as he finished.

"What are you talking about!? We never want to see you again!" she yelled.

"I doubt that very much," was the response as Orochimaru formed hand signs rapidly. His neck began to stretch outwards, towards the two genin. Paralyzed by the focused killing intent, they could do nothing as Orochimaru bit Sasuke's neck. An odd symbol, much like the commas in the sharingan, slowly bled into existence just below the bite mark. It was then the pain erupted and Sasuke screamed.

Sakura started to yell at the sannin angrily, mobility regained. "What did you do to Sasuke-kun!?"

"I gave him a farewell gift to remember me by. He will come and seek me out. After all, I can give him the power he so craves. It was fun." As Orochimaru finished speaking he laughed evilly, disappearing. Sakura started to cry.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled, racing back towards the clearing. "Are you okay?"

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Sakura replied, attempting to dry her tears.

"I'm fine; just some cuts and bruises. What about Sasuke?"

"Orochimaru bit Sasuke-kun and said that Sasuke-kun would go to him for power!" Sakura cried out, confused and distraught at her crush currently unconscious from pain.

Naruto bent down and examined Sasuke's neck with a frown.

"Well I have an earth scroll and a heaven scroll, we'll head to the tower now. Sasuke might need medical attention," Naruto said.

Sakura dried her tears and nodded to what her teammate said. With the kunoichi's acceptance Naruto created a shadow clone to hold Sasuke. He, Sakura, and the shadow clone holding Sasuke hurried toward the tower, making sure they stayed away from the other teams. They were forced to stop for the night to check on Sasuke; he seamed to be getting sicker.

"Ok Sakura you stay here and look over Sasuke. I'll go set some traps for anyone that comes by."

--

**A little away team 7 camp**

The three sound-nin were planning their attack on team 7.

"Now is the best time to attack. The girl is the only one in our way. We'll kill her first and then get Sasuke," Zaku stated.

"You're right Zaku, you and Kin take them. I'll keep the other one away," Dosu replied. It was then that their previously unknown watcher spoke up.

"That won't be needed."

They quickly turned around just in time to get a fist to the face.

Naruto turned to his clones, "You two tie them up. I'm going to grab Sasuke and Sakura and then we're going to get out of here."

A few hours later Naruto entered the tower with Sakura trailing behind him and Sasuke over his left shoulder. He walked towards the center of the large room, having noticed the large unwound scroll on the wall. Naruto read the words out loud as Sakura listened.

"'If you do not have Heaven, go to gain knowledge and wisdom. If you do not possess Earth, go to train in the fields and gain strength. If you open both scrolls of Heaven and Earth, dangerous paths turn into safe ones. This is the secret of "X". It will lead you on your way.' Sandaime Hokage."

The two members of team 7 that were currently conscious were confused. Naruto pulled out both of the scrolls contemplatively. Sakura started to speak as she thought of something.

"Maybe we have to open the scrolls," the pink haired genin said. Naruto handed one of the scrolls to her.

Naruto and Sakura opened the scrolls in unison. Glancing at the contents Naruto's eyes widened. It was a complicated set of seals. In the center was the kanji for "human" or "person". Sakura came to the same conclusion as Naruto and they both threw the scrolls on the ground forming an X-shape. The center of the X-shape started to bulge. It burst in a puff of smoke that clouded the genin's vision. The only thing they could see was a dark silhouette in the smoke, and so Naruto and Sakura tensed.

Naruto was surprised as the silhouette that appeared inside the smoke was familiar. As the smoke cleared the two relaxed; they were relieved to see that it wasn't an enemy. In fact it was the direct opposite of their enemy.

"What are you doing here, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked as Naruto gave off a wide smile. Iruka was about to answer when he saw the unconscious form of Sasuke. He frowned but spoke anyway.

"I'm here to congratulate you on completing to second exam. You still have a few days till the second exam ends, so relax in the waiting area over there." Iruka disappeared as Naruto headed towards the waiting area, carrying Sasuke on his shoulder.

As they got to the designated area Naruto saw that the sand team was there along with teams 8, 9, and 10. He set off to a clear side with Sasuke, propping the unconscious genin against the wall a few feet away. After taking a quick inventory check Naruto dozed off for a nap.

--

Next chapter: I'M A GOD?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry to those who like to read this fic, but I can't find it in me to write anymore, so I'm putting this fic up for adoption, let me know if you want it.


End file.
